


Frappuccinhoes

by Texan_Red_Rose



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Multi, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texan_Red_Rose/pseuds/Texan_Red_Rose
Summary: A collection of one shots for this ridiculous triad.





	1. Hell Hath No Fury

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spudato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spudato/gifts).



> Frapp Plays Overwatch AU

Velvet sighed, getting settled onto her bean bag and leaning back until her back rested against that of her datemate’s, instantly filling her with considerable ease. Although it had taken a bit of cajoling to get Blake to play, the two had quickly become a  _very_  destructive powerhouse couple when they decided to play Overwatch, and the activity had risen to one of their favorites when it came to spending some quality couple time together.

However, a little bit of anxiety toyed with her nerves as they both booted up their respective system and screens, grabbing the specially designed headsets to work with their Faunus ears. She tried brushing it off, though; what was the worst that could happen? Their tentative new girlfriend ended up hating the game and decided that things wouldn’t work out, that perhaps they should stop seeing each other-

_Way not to go on a downward spiral there, champ. Top notch._

Groaning, Velvet leaned back a little, mollified when her datemate began purring lowly. “This… whole thing is going to go okay, right? We’ll play a few matches, have some fun?”

“Of course,” Blake replied, reaching back to pat her hip. “Everything will be fine.” They chuckled twisting around to put a kiss just beneath her lower ear. “If worst comes to worst, we’ll talk Weiss into playing a different game.”

“But she already went and got all the stuff!” Her long rabbit ear drooped forward. “What if-”

“Hey.” Their amber eyes softened, twisting around a bit more to wrap her up in an embrace. “It’ll be okay. You know Weiss doesn’t care about money; she got top-of-the-line equipment on her own.” They paused, sighing. “I’m nervous too, ya know. But we’ll do some games against the bots, and then see where she’s at. We just need to, ya know,  _not_  play like us for a while.”

“What- oh, you mean no team kills.” Velvet groaned, though she nodded, wrapping her own arms around her datemate. “Right. Gotta let her really get the hang of it.”

“Exactly. We’ll sit back, try to keep her from getting killed, and let her do the rest.” They chuckled. “She’s  _really_  competitive, remember? This sort of thing is right up her alley.”

“You’re right.” She sighed, smiling and leaning back to look into her datemate’s eyes. “I know that, I do, but I’m just… nervous.” Velvet laughed, shaking her head. “This  _technically_  counts as a date, you know. Even though she’s not  _here_  here, with us.”

“My internet can only take so much, babe.” Blake lightly squeezed her hand before turning back around and slipping their headset on and getting their voice chat party set up. “Come on; we’ve got a girlfriend to woo. Let’s  _try_  not to be late.”

“Knowing Weiss, she’s already, like, level ten or something.” Chuckling, she turned back to her screen and slipped on her own headset, adjusting the mic piece so it set a bit further away from her mouth, on the off chance she began to get frustrated. Blake might be accustomed to her… colorful commentary when she wasn’t doing well, but she’d like to keep that part a secret from Weiss just a  _little_  longer. “Bet you a kiss she already queued for a game.”

“No matter who loses, we both win, but done,” her datemate replied as she joined the voice chat, waiting for a moment before the brief static appeared in her ears. 

“Your mic’s too close again.”

“Oh, right.” Blake made a small adjustment. “There?”

“Better. Now we-” a small notification appeared at the bottom of her screen “-wait for, nevermind, she’s already here. Weiss? Can you hear us?”

“Hello? Yes, I can hear you.” Her voice sounded a bit soft coming through the chat. “What about me?”

“You’re coming in a little low,” Blake replied. “Try adjusting your settings.”

“Is that better?” Weiss’ voice now came across  _much_  clearer, bringing a smile to Velvet’s lips.

“Perfect. You already have the game started up?”

“Yes, and I started poking around the menu, to pass the time. Some of these character designs are… interesting.”

Velvet narrowed her eyes but Blake beat her to it. “What do you mean?”

“Well, if we’re going strictly by aesthetic, it makes me think Blake prefers either the ninja or the… deathmetal front man wanna be.”

She quickly clasped a hand over her mouth, trying to stifle her giggles while her datemate groaned.

“I play both of them, yes, but it’s  _just_  because of their mechanics! They’re good offense heroes.”

“So the fact one has the same name as the protagonist of  _Ninjas of Love_  and the other is deep in his emo phase have nothing to do with it?” She paused. “And I’m guessing both have dark, tragic pasts with-”

“Thank you for the character tarot card lesson, Weiss.” Blake laughed, and she could hear them rolling their eyes. “As always, a pleasure.”

“You love me for it,” she replied, and the words managed to surprise all three of them, Velvet’s smile pulling even wider as her datemate practically vibrated where they sat, trying to keep a content little purr from eeking out. “Was… was that okay?”

“Yes.”

“Definitely,” she said, reaching back to pat Blake’s hip. “You’re good, Weiss. You’re  _very_  good, actually.”

“Okay, that’s the sort of thing I’d expect from Yang, not you.”

“Oh, Velvet can flirt tease. That’s, like, her  _strongest_  form of flirting. Aside from being uselessly gay and flailing, anyway, which is what  _I_  got initially.”

“Hush, you.” Velvet ensured they were all slotted into a party together before navigating to the correct section of the menu and queueing them for a game. “Okay, so we’re going to start off with some matches against AI opponents. Just so you can get some of the mechanics down.”

“That sounds fine but… who should I pick?” There’s, like… twenty-five people to choose from-”

“Okay, well, like, it ultimately comes down to which mechanics you like best?” Velvet offered, shrugging despite only one other person being aware of it. 

“Or your opponent, kinda, but not everyone can flex play, so it’s good to start off with one dedicated hero and branch out from there.” Blake made a thoughtful noise. “There’s four basic categories- attack, defense, tank, and support. Depending on what you want to do within a team, you can start from there.”

“Yeah, that’s a good starting point.” She nodded to herself. “I kinda prefer to tank- I soak up damage and destroy whoever gets close to me. Blake is usually attack- they pour on the damage and out flank the enemy.”

“So neither of you play defense or support normally?”

Velvet cringed while her datemate chuckled and she quickly jabbed her elbow back into their side. “I don’t play support any more. I ‘get too fighty’ apparently.”

“Which means she completely stops healing and just focuses on killing enemies, which is  _much_  harder to do as a support character.”

“It was  _one_  time.”

“You chased the Genji the whole match. That’s literally  _all_  you did.  _The whole match._ ”

“He teabagged me!” Through her headset, she could hear Weiss’ giggling. “Look, the point is: most of the time, the support characters aren’t supposed to be chasing down enemies. If you want to try and hang back a little from the action, defense is a good start. Most are long range- snipers, artillery, or  _lots_  of bullets.” The screen changed as a little green checkmark appeared in the top center. “Oh! We’ve found a game!”

“Good. It might be easier for you to pick a character by scrolling through the portraits. Just find one that looks interesting-”

“ _Oh_.” Blake and Velvet exchanged a look over their shoulders. “Oh, she’s pretty.”

Her datemate smirked, mouthing a name to her and tapping their lips twice.

She smirked, taking the double or nothing bet and mouthing a name back before speaking. “Who’s pretty?”

“The one the game put me on- Mercy? I think that’s her name.”

Velvet smiled, rather pleased that she was now the ‘winner’ of their little wager. “Yeah, that’s her name. She’s a healer- she has a powerful pistol, too, but she’s mainly for healing and boosting damage.”

“You know,” Blake said, a bit of mischief in their voice. “There’s a theory floating around that she’s a translady.”

“That’s it, this is my character, I love her already, I’m picking her.”

“And the fact that she looks a  _bit_  like a blonde version of  _you_  has nothing to do with it, right?” Velvet did her level best not to chuckle at the affronted scoff she heard.

“I’m not quite  _that_  vain.” A pause. “And she doesn’t have a scar.”

Wincing, she did her best to recover while her datemate tensed. “So she’s a less badass version of you. Still totally worthy of love.”

“Absolutely,” Blake said, not missing their opportunity to chime in. “Here, I’ll go Pharah; they’re a good combo and it’ll give you a chance to work out the flight controls.”

“She can  _fly_?”

“Did you think the wings were for aesthetic?” 

They both waited for a moment, hardly catching the curse Weiss muttered under her breath. “Yes.”

“I would be surprised by that if you weren’t the one to show up to a Halloween party in one hundred percent authentic knight armor.” She laughed, relieved when she heard a few begrudging chuckles through her headset as well as snickering behind her. “Okay, select her and review her skills. You see the prompt on the screen?”

“Yes, I do- oh, shit, the match is about to start.”

“Don’t worry about that; even after the timer runs out, there’s a bit of a delay before the game actually starts. We’re attacking, so you’ll spawn into a little room where you can still look at the controls,” Blake said, doing just that and nudging Velvet to hurry up and pick someone.

She went with Roadhog; at least then she could heal herself if Weiss started getting overwhelmed.

Velvet and Blake screwed around in the spawn point for a minute, setting a spray or two down while allowing Weiss to study the controls, watching the timer tick down. At about ten seconds, they both heard something akin to a hum before Weiss’ character began moving around.

“Okay, I think I have the basics down. This button heals-” a stream of gold light appeared from the tip of Mercy’s staff “-and this one boosts damage.” At that, a blue stream replaced it. “And then I can… revive someone, I think?”

“Yeah, if someone dies, you can fly up to them and revive them; there’ll be a little glowing gold orb where they died.” Blake chuckled. “They changed the mechanics recently, so you have to hold it down for a few seconds before it actually works, and then you get a cooldown timer until you can use it again.”

“Alright. I think I understand.”

“We’ll find out!” The drop door on their spawn point dropped down and Velvet maneuvered her character towards it. “The match started!”

“Okay, this first point is pretty close, and there’s usually some sort of sniper waiting.” Blake moved their character forward, then took off into the air. “Let me go clear it out first. Stay with Velvet and keep her healed; I’ll come back to you if I need it.”

“Yeah, just follow me, Weiss.” Velvet set her character lumbering forward, turning around to ensure her directions were followed, and then started up the stairs towards the chokepoint. She could hear the booms of Blake lighting up the bots, popping a few at range shots to discourage the Soldier 76. “When we make this next turn, switch to the damage boost, okay?”

“Got it.”

Even though Blake and Velvet were doing their best to hold back a little, they managed to clear the first point rather easily, and Weiss quickly got the hang of switching between their teammates to ensure everyone was healed before pushing towards the second point.

And that’s when things got interesting.

“Aw, shit.” Blake growled. “I’m down.”

“Oh no, my revive is recharging; I just brought the ninja back.”

“It’s fine, I-” Velvet’s view suddenly whirled around, the enemy Roadhog hooking her character and doing a significant amount of damage right along side the enemy Soldier 76. “I… am dead. Are you fuckin- shit.”

“We just got murdered by bots, babe.”

“It doesn’t help that half our team is off doing who knows what!” Her eyes flicked up to the top right of her screen, widening as a few more names in blue were eliminated. “Oh no; Weiss, is anyone on the point with you?”

“Yes, I have the ninja.” Another name in blue. “Well,  _nevermind_  that.  _Now_  I’m alone.”

“I’m almost respawned.” Blake’s shoulders hunched. “Just- just run back and I’ll be there in a few seconds.”

“I- oh, no no no, go away, no!”

“Weiss, hold on, Blake’s almost… gonna…” All reassurances died in her throat as name after name appeared in red, with the Roadhog being the last to fall.

“That was almost a team kill,” Blake said, just as stunned even as they spawned, watching the meter in the top middle of the screen begin to fill.

And then, a sound came through both of their headsets, a sound that resonated deep within both of them and sent twin shivers down their spines. A low chuckle dripping with well earned satisfaction and a smile at the edges, and in her mind’s eye, Velvet could clearly imagine  _exactly_ the sort of face Weiss had to be making when she made that sound, and she did her level best to ignore the sudden erratic rhythm in her chest.

“Oh,” Weiss said, voice absolutely drenched in perverse delight. “I’m going to  _like_  this game.”

Blinking, Velvet hit the mute button for her mic and turned her head. “I love that woman.”

“Big. Fucking. Mood.” Her datemate shuddered, rolling their neck a little. “From now on, we’re calling  _whatever_  that was ‘the mating cry of the Schnee’.”

“Fucking appropriate.” She shook herself. “Wow.”

“I know.” They chuckled. “And I thought  _you_  were a fighty healer.”

“I  _am_  a fighty healer; I’m just not a very  _lethal_  one, which Weiss apparently  _is_ , at least against bots.” As she respawned, Velvet moved past Blake’s stock still character to go join Weiss on the point and unmuted her mic. “That was badass, Weiss.”

“Absolutely amazing.”

“While I thank you for the praise, I may actually be in  _need of some assistance_ ,  _oh no_.”

Blake snorted. “Did you just quote your character?”

“I’m asking for help; what are you talking about?”

“That’s literally one of her voice lines, babe,” Velvet said, hooking the enemy Roadhog and repaying the blasted bot in kind while Blake cleared the rest away, giving Weiss a perfect window to escape and heal up both them and herself. “You really are Mercy.”

“Battle Mercy.” They corrected from behind her and she nodded. “A beautiful Battle Mercy with the vengeance of the Gods.”

“Why did you bring up the Mistrali Goddess skin, Blake, why, we’re both too gay for that.” With an easy team wipe, they sat on the point, Blake and Velvet’s characters using the emotes they’d received from playing  _a bit_  too much during events.

“Mistrali Goddess skin?” 

“Yeah, Blake, take us out of queue for a sec.” Velvet waited until they were all returned to the title screen. “Go down to the heroes gallery, then pick Mercy’s portrait. Go to ‘skins’, and go down. You’ll know which one we’re talking about.”

As Weiss investigated, Blake muted their mic and turned. “You’re giving her ideas, you know.”

She muted her mic. “Ideas?”

“Oh, I  _do_  like this… skin, you called it? How do I get it?”

“You’ll have to wait until the event comes up, and then get lootboxes for the event by either leveling up, winning games, or buying them,” they explained, chuckling. “But don’t go overboard with the spending. It’s a bit like gambling, honestly; you don’t know what you’ll get.”

“Ah, I see.” A thoughtful noise. “I wonder how difficult it would be to make those wings.”

“Why?” Velvet tilted her head to the side before it dawned on her. “Weiss, you can’t go to next year’s Halloween party dressed as Mistrali Goddess Mercy.”

“And why not?”

“Because you could go as  _Witch_  Mercy.”

“Witch Merc- oh.” A pause. “ _Oh_.” A little giggle. “I do admire her sense of style.”

“Is this gonna be it for you, Weiss?” Blake chuckled. “Are you gonna be a Mercy main?”

“I think so. For now, anyway.” She made a small noise. “Oh, she laughs! And it’s cute!”

“Hey, Weiss, go down to Zarya.” Velvet clapped, excited. “Look at my beefy wife.”

“Rude.”

“You’re my beefy  _datemate_ ; totally different.”

“Better.”

“Oh, those  _muscles_.”

“Okay, okay, let’s stop drooling over the pretty ladies. I’m going to bump us up a difficulty level,” Blake said with a chuckle. “But be careful about switching between shooting and healing, Weiss. It’s going to get harder the higher we go.”

“Oh please; I can take care of myself.”

Twenty minutes and four games later, the three were laughing hard- or, rather, two were laughing while Weiss sputtered indignantly about dying three times in a row.

“I AM AN ANGEL OF HEALING AND DEATH, YOU CAN’T KILL ME!”

“Healers- hehe- heal- you  _are_  a priority target!” Velvet somehow managed, sucking down a few breaths. “That’s why you hide behind the tanks!”

“I AM NOT A POCKET MERCY! I AM A BATTLE MERCY!” Weiss made a sound that sounded half growl, half whine. “Put us into another game! I’m ready to wreck some  _goddamn_ lives!”

“Weiss, you- you need to calm down.” Blake-  _somehow_ \- couldn’t keep a straight face, amusement at the edges of their voice while their entire torso shook with silent laughter. “It’s going to happen  _a lot_. Especially if we ever play against real people.”

“Are you meaning to imply that I  _can’t_  play against real people?”

“That’s not what we’re saying, babe.”

“Not at all.”

“Blake, queue us for a game against people.” Weiss huffed. “I’m going to yank their souls out through their fucking  _teeth_  after I put a bullet between their eyes.”

“Okay, one, you’re  _really hot_  when you’re threatening bodily harm via video game,” they said with a snicker. “And two, that’s Moira.”

“Excuse you?”

“Moira- the character to the right of Mercy. Like, that’s what she does.” Velvet reached over, grabbing a soda she’d nearly forgotten about and taking a quick swig. “She sucks the health out of her enemies to replenish her own.”

“Oh, she does? That sounds- oh, hmmm, hmmm.” Both of them waited. “Okay, I have mixed feelings about this one.”

“Do tell.” Blake purred, opting for Reaper this round.

“On the one hand, lesbian.” 

Almost immediately, they clued in to the woman’s train of thought. “The other’s the nails, isn’t it?”

“It’s the fucking nails, god.”

“Her nails too big for her got damn hand,” they said, laughing at the groan that answered.

Velvet opted to be a  _little_  lenient. “But seriously, she’s  _way_  fighty; they’re eventually going to nerf her damage output because it’s a bit too high.”

“I have a new fave.”

“Aw, so no Witch Mercy?” Blake pouted.

“I can have more than one fave,” she said, playfully defensive but quickly switching to a more serious tone once they’d spawned. “Okay, this is one with a payload, right?”

“Exactly. You can- oh, you stuck with Mercy.”

“I’ll suck souls later-” Velvet managed to inhale before she was cut off “- stop, stop right now, or I log off.”

“Aw.”

“You both spend  _far_  too much time with Yang and Ruby.”

“They’re  _your_  friends, too!”

“I am resistant to their bullshit.”

“I’m calling bullshit on that bullshit about bullshit,” Velvet said, clicking over the Zarya and glancing at their team composition again, a frown coming to her lips. “Also, heads up; we’re going against a six person group.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means either they’re  _really_  good and play together often or they’re drunk friends having fun. Or they’re just randos who didn’t want to keep waiting in queue.” Blake sighed. “Weiss, stick with Velvet. I might have to switch to Genji or Tracer to outflank them, depending.”

“Don’t worry; I’ll keep you bubbled up as best I can.”

“Very well, then, let’s make this game interesting, if we end up getting our asses handed to us.” Weiss paused. “Person with the fewest medals owes the other two kisses?”

“Deal.”

“Done.”

Velvet smiled, pushing back against Blake and feeling them purr softly in return before muting their mic. “I’m calling the internet company tomorrow. See how much it’ll cost to increase the speed.”

“You know Weiss will offer to pay-”

“We’re not telling her that part.”

“Fine.” She laughed a little as the game began, unmuting her mic. “Let’s go kick some ass.”

“I’m right behind you,” Weiss said, and she truly didn’t doubt it.

Velvet got the feeling that they’d be able to talk Weiss into joining their ‘couple’s time’ rather easily, especially about five minutes later when they were escorting the payload into the end stage while Weiss chased down a McCree, Blake tore up a Reinhardt, and Velvet provided clean up on the shattered remnants of the other team’s defenses.

“You know, the three of us are pretty good together,” she said, voting on Weiss’ card for assists.

“I don’t think a truer statement has ever been uttered,” the woman replied, though she could just barely pick up on the tentativeness hiding beneath her voice. “I think we’re rather good together, too.”

“Yeah.” Blake chimed in, perking up slightly. “Oh, four medals, by the way.”

“Oh, darn, I almost forgot about our little wager.” Weiss laughed. “I didn’t seem to get any. Shame.”

“It’s okay; everyone has an off game.”

“Yeah, I mean, I only got three, and I- wait a minute.” Velvet narrowed her eyes. “Weiss, you were the only healer on our team; how did you  _not_  medal in healing?”

“… magic?”

Blake gave a full bellied laugh, leaning back against her. “Babe, if you wanted kisses, you could’ve just  _asked_.”

“… I can?”

“Yeah,” they said, voice soft. “I mean, you’ll still have to pay up, because  _someone_  has to keep you honest, but in the future? Just ask.”

“Very well then. I look forward to paying off this particular debt. Perhaps over dinner?”

They both glanced over their shoulders, nodding before Velvet spoke. “Sounds good. When and where?”

“That nice Vacuon place down by the docks?”

“Sold,” Blake replied, preparing to get up. “We could be there in half an hour.”

“Well… could we play a few more games first?” A pause. “It’s just- I’ll admit to having limited experience playing multiplayer games, especially with company so lovely, and I’m a bit loathe to end it quite yet.”

“How about three more games?” Velvet offered with a smile. “Then, we all get ready for dinner?”

“Deal.”

“Absolutely.”

“Sounds like a plan.” She watched as the three of them were pulled into the next game. “Now, let’s- what did you say earlier, babe? Wreck some  _goddamn_  lives?”

“The inflection is very important.” Blake commented, shoulders jumping again with quiet laughter.

“Quite right.” Weiss chuckled.

Focusing on the game, Velvet let go of her last bits of nerves about including Weiss in her relationship with Blake. The three of them seemed to be on the same page and enjoying the pace they’d set, so even if it felt a little slow at times, it was probably for the best. And they could make up for lost time later.


	2. Overload

Blake inhaled deeply, the hot steam wafting up from their jasmine tea calming in a way they desperately needed. They’d hardly opened the shop when devastating reality decided to body slam them into the ground, courtesy of their best friend and full time tormentor.

“I’ve  _never_  seen anyone act like more business is a bad thing,” Yang said, sitting backwards in the chair behind the cashier’s desk, lilac eyes watching how every flex of her bicep made the yellow dragon encircling it writhe. “You’ve got two high dollar appointments with newbies. You nail this, you’ve got two customers  _for life_.”

“Have. You. Seen. Them.” A question lay somewhere in there but they couldn’t be bothered with the inflection, because the answer to that query lay in the exact same words. “If I survive today, I deserve a raise.”

“You own the shop.”

“My point stands.” They leaned back in the beanbag reserved for their down time, set in the corner of the shop next to the hookah room. Really, when they’d decided to open a tattoo parlor in downtown Vale, they’d planned on something a bit more modern and stylistic. But then they’d taken a tour of the local shops, seen exactly the same motif repeated over and over, and hardly anything they’d find back in Menagerie. Like a bulldoser, Blake was bowled over with the powerful urge to bring a bit of her Faunus heritage to the kingdom across the sea, really liven the place up with a more open and friendly floor plan as opposed to using style to maximize booths. It felt so cramped and crowded in those places; it would’ve driven them insane. Luckily, the steadily growing customer base they’d amassed over the past year agreed, as inclined to come down to the shop for another tattoo as to just hang out and smoke hookah- an addition made at Yang’s suggestion to capitalize on the killer ventilation system. “This is exquisite torture.”

“Okay, back it up and explain it to me, ‘cause maybe I’m just not seeing the problem?” The blonde stopped admiring Blake’s latest handiwork on her own body long enough to meet amber eyes. “You’ve got two appointments with two cute customers. What’s the big deal?”

“Well, for one, they aren’t cute; they’re both ‘please bend me over this counter and raw me’ hot-”

“Okay, and adding  _that_  to the list of things I wish I never had to hear from your mouth.” She reached up, running a hand over her face. “Not that I can’t appreciate you being thirsty as fuck- don’t get me wrong, I am laughing hysterically on the inside- but do you  _have_  to say it while sprawled out like that? You look like a bad Wile E. Coyote skit; all that’s missing is the ‘free bird seed’ sign.”

“I don’t even get that reference.” Rolling their eyes, Blake crawled out from the beanbag, getting to their feet and cracking their neck. “Anyway, aside from them sending my libido into high gear, they’re just… both of them are  _intense_.”

“Okay, intense  _how_?”

By some stroke of fate, Yang hadn’t been at the counter when the two potential customers had come to book their appointments or any of the subsequent meetings- which, if Blake was honest, constituted a first. Most people just called and asked for a slot, maybe a quote, but these two kept just… dropping by… always under some pretense but the feline Faunus didn’t buy that, no they did not,  _not at all_ \- and so completely lacked the appropriate context.

“There… are no words. To describe it. You’ll just have to wait and see.” They picked up their cup of tea and stalked over to the counter, trying to wrap their mind around the task ahead of them. “Can you get my hair?”

“Yeah, yeah.” The blonde chuckled, hopping off the chair and tapping the back after she’d spun it around. “Have a seat.” She grinned. “You know, one day, you’re gonna have to learn to braid your own hair.”

Blake raised a brow. “Look, if I do that, then I literally have no reason to keep paying you.”

“Oh,  _very_  funny.”

While allowing their best friend and employee to braid their hair, the Faunus tried to mentally prepare for the tasks ahead. From a technical standpoint, neither tattoo would be overly complicated; one wanted just a simple tribal design from the old Faunus rites while the other only wanted a chess piece.  _Where_  the two wanted those tattoos, however, provided some… challenges.

The first appointment was with a rabbit Faunus with tall, tawny ears and warm umber eyes, tanned skinned seemingly stretched tight over firmly defined muscles, freckles smattering across her cheeks and a bit of a crook in her nose. Velvet Scarlatina- Blake had memorized the name unwittingly, especially after they’d made the foolhardy decision to type it into a search engine, half certain they’d heard it somewhere before. Likely from Yang, seeing as Velvet made her living as a professional body builder, which explained the body. Apparently, the Faunus had reached a point in her career where she could either quietly go along with whatever her publicist told her to do, or she could make a  _statement_ , and something about walking past the store front for Blake’s shop had made the decision for her. Twenty minutes in on an hour long rant regarding the general distaste most judges displayed for traditionally Faunus hallmarks of beauty and strength, Blake realized they’d gotten in  _way_  over their head, ignoring the ringing of the shop’s phone in favor of hearing more from Velvet. Passionate, strong, with a quiet smile that hid a sharp tongue- yeah, they were smitten, alright.

So imagine their surprise when, the very next day, they booked a  _second_  appointment with another absolute stunner. Unlike Velvet, the woman who would be taking the seat after her had the body of a dancer, if the way her skirt swirled around her thighs was any indication. Maybe a runner of some sort- something that might explain the hard, lean muscle Blake could just barely see on display, the majority hidden by pristine white cloth that probably cost about as much as the Faunus made in a month. Sharp blue eyes, snow white hair- Weiss Schnee, heiress to one of the most prolific and morally dubious companies in all of Remnant. Blake didn’t need to do a search for that one, recognizing the woman’s hallmark features right off the bat; she was in the news almost every other day, either for some philanthropic interest or after yet another public blowout with her father. Even well into her twenties, the woman seemed intent on carrying on the ‘rebellious teen’ streak, seeking a tattoo that would be impossible to hide in the backless dresses she would inevitably wear to formal events. A tasteful composition, of course, in grey scale, so nothing gaudy, but a tattoo nonetheless. Weiss was a woman who knew what she wanted, who pursued it relentlessly, and just thinking about the gleam in those blue eyes when she set the appointment made Blake’s knees weak, and they were  _immensely_  grateful they were sitting down at present.

“You already restocked the room, right?” They winced slightly as Yang pulled a bit hard on their hair.

“Yeah, yeah- I  _do_  actually do my job, ya know.” Their friend gently chided. “Just because you’re nervous doesn’t mean you can nitpick me.”

“How  _else_  am I supposed to pass the time?”

“Well, let’s play a game-”

“No, no no no, I know what you’re going to do.” Having worked far enough down that the Faunus could turn their head without disrupting the work, Blake side eyed their friend over their shoulder. “You’re gonna make me play ‘fuck, marry, kill’ with those two and The Ex.”

A laugh burst from Yang’s lips as she shook her head. “Aw, and here I thought I wasn’t  _that_ predictable.”

When they’d first met, Blake was recovering from what they would eventually call the worst years of their life, having just barely escaped a toxic relationship that made even entertaining the idea of dating again nearly sending them into a panic attack. Time and their best friend’s gentle prodding had help heal those old wounds- and they’d been on a few dates since, a few short relationships to test the waters, but nothing major- but the old habit of using The Ex as an easy ‘kill’ answer stuck through all that. However, the reminder  _did_  settle their nerves a bit; they really couldn’t let a few superficial traits overwhelm them. They weren’t some starry eyed fool willing to overlook terrible flaws for the sake of a relationship or even a date. They had standards, self respect, priorities-

_Ding!_

“Oh, is this a hair salon, too?” Velvet strode through the door, offering that sweet little smile as she put her hands in the pockets of her jacket, the wind breaker bearing a sponsor’s logo coupled with bluejeans reflecting a casual, confident air. “Or just a slow morning?”

“I just… like having it back while I work,” Blake replied, forcing the words out in their closest approximation to ‘collected’ while their best friend sucked in a breath to keep from laughing out loud. “Are you ready to start?”

“I think that question’s a little more appropriate going the other way around, eh?” The rabbit Faunus raised a brow, reaching up to take off her jacket, revealing an almost-too-tight tank top beneath, with the words ‘welcome to the gun show’ emblazoned across the front, allowing biceps and triceps that made even Yang’s jaw pop open in admiration. “Anywhere I can put my jacket?”

Blake pointed towards the corner, where their own jacket hung on a hook. As Velvet turned away to go hang up her jacket, Yang turned away and lowered her voice.

“Okay,  _now_  I get it.” Her lips lifted in a little smirk. “You are  _so_  lucky I’m not into gals who can benchpress me. Otherwise, I might be jumping on the ‘raw me please’ train with you.”

“Yang!” Ears laying back, they hissed out their friend’s name and shot her a look that promised swift retribution if the blonde so much as  _thought_  about outing them. Having a bit of an… interest in a customer was  _more than a little_  unprofessional, and they  _certainly_  didn’t need any more distractions with an actual needle in their hands. “Right this way. I’d like to confirm the design before I start working.”

“Sounds good!”

Blake turned, heading back towards the room with the chair, and tried to catch their breath.

They had to be a  _professional_  and not get distracted by  _those muscles_  or the dimple in her cheeks or the little flop at the top of her ears or-

They  _really_  should’ve finished their tea. Maybe  _then_  they wouldn’t be this thirsty.

* * *

Velvet drew in a deep breath, hoping she looked a lot calmer than she felt. When she made the decision to get a tattoo, it was as much a ‘fuck you’ to the current mindset of her professional community as a means to reconnect with her family back in Menagerie. All her siblings had the traditional markings, her parents did, even her grandparents- and all of them at a younger age than she was now. At first, she’d put it off- justifying to herself that she didn’t really care about those old customs and who wanted to get stabbed with a needle a thousand times anyway- but then, someone ran their mouth. While straight up punching people would be a lot more cathartic, Velvet figured getting the markings, despite being late to the party, would be just as great, because then she could be  _smug_  when reporters asked her about them during interviews.

However, that meant finding a Faunus tattoo artist who at least  _knew_  of those old customs, and the particulars about making the markings authentic, which presented a problem until she found the little shop down by the docks. Considering the hand painted Belladonna sigil in the window, Velvet thought  _for sure_  that whoever owned the shop at least knew enough about Faunus culture to draw on such an easily recognizable symbol. 

She didn’t expect to come face-to-face with a member of the famed Belladonna family, or for that very Faunus to be  _drop dead gorgeous._

Never mind that they were also the artist responsible for the examples decorating the walls and the art on the windows, no- what had brought Velvet to a dead stop was those warm amber eyes, open and so deep yet nearly obscured by a pleasantly neutral expression that hid their true thoughts. She’d quite nearly tripped over herself on the way to the counter, just barely making it look like she’d intended to heavily lean on the counter and flashing a smile in the hopes it might cover up her sudden bout of clumsiness. 

It seemed to work at the time but between that initial meeting to set up the appointment and her periodic stops to just try chatting with the tattooist, Velvet hadn’t made much more headway in the ‘try to not act like a fool’ department, either just barely keeping a flirtatious line from slipping past her lips or catching herself in time not to faceplant when she leaned a bit too far to watch them move around behind the counter.

“Okay, put your arm up on the rest.” Blake sat on the stool while pulling rubber gloves on, settling into an almost clinical approach as they got down to business.

With a nod, she complied, trying to relax into the chair as needles were pulled from sealed packages and the agreed upon colors set out. “How long do you think this will take?”

“About an hour.” They gave her a small, almost teasing little smile. “Depends on how much you flinch.”

“Well, I’ll try not to too much.” A flirtatious line lay at the tip of her tongue but she bit down on it for the moment. Blake had been cool, calm, almost stoic in their dealings, and she wouldn’t want to overstep her bounds. Especially not when that person happened to have a needle gun in their hands. “I like the music you’ve got going. It’s, uh, really soothing.”

“Believe it or not, some people fall asleep during the process.” A small furrow came to their brows as they grabbed her arm, positioning it just right as they prepared to begin. “Can you relax your arm for me?”

“Uh…” she looked down, needing to check for herself. “I  _am_  relaxed.”

“What? Really?” Amber eyes flicked up to see the sincerity in her expression before falling to her arm. Then, they squeezed, lightly. “Wow.”

A hint of a smirk began tugging at her lips. “I mean, I could flex for you, show you the difference.” When Blake remained silent for just a moment too long, she went ahead and did just that, bolstered by the way the tattooist’s tongue darted out to wet their lips. “See?  _That_  is me not relaxed.”

“You… must… work very hard to keep yourself in such excellent shape.” Apparently shaking off their momentary distraction, they cleared their throat and fidgeted on their stool. “You said you’re a bodybuilder?”

No, actually, she’d never mentioned her job, but Velvet wouldn’t call them out on that little detail. “Yeah. I mean, it started out with me hanging around with my Dad. He worked construction for a little while, and I had this habit of copying whatever I saw.” She shrugged with her other shoulder, turning her head away as the hum of the needle gun’s little engine started up. “Someone picked up a two-by-four to take it somewhere, and I’d do the same thing. I just started lifting things at first, and I got pretty good at it. But then, I saw my first bodybuilding competition.”

“Was it love at first sight?” She glanced back, noticing how their eyes remained focused on their task as they began etching the symbol of Velvet’s tribal line into her skin, but their ears flicked, rotating as if to be sure they caught her answer. “Did you know that it was what you wanted to do?”

“Kinda.” Leaning her head back, she closed her eyes, trying to honor her promise not to flinch too much. “I knew I wanted to be like that. It’s poetry in motion, in a way- this stylized view of what the body should look like.”

“Stylized?”

“Yeah, I’m not as strong as your friend working the counter.” Velvet had noticed- of course she had- how the blonde obviously put in her own hours at the gym. “Bodybuilding is about form, not function.” A little chuckle slipped past her lips. “I bet if we arm wrestled, you’d win.”

“Oh really?” The needle left her skin long enough for amber eyes to flash her way. “What would you bet?” The words quite  _nearly_  left her mouth before Blake continued. “The price of your tattoo?”

Ah, a skeptic, she could work with that, tilting her head slightly and giving a nonchalant shrug of her other shoulder. “I was thinking more like dinner.”

The engine of the needle gun cut out as the tattooist blinked, ears perking up. “… what?”

Shit shit shit- “I, uh, just meant that, you know. I could go grab you dinner if I lost. If, uh, you’re, you know. Okay with that.” She could  _feel_  how hot her face was getting, as if it might actually start sliding off her face at any minute. “A-and, I guess, if your, uh, ‘friend’ is okay with it-”

“Hold on, back up.” Blake set the needle gun aside for a moment. “Were you trying to ask me out on a date?”

“’Trying’ being the operative word there, I guess.” Velvet fidgeted in her seat, half tempted to just get up and walk out, nevermind the hardly started tattoo on her arm.

However, that ill advised plan fell through when the tattooist started chuckling, leaning back and shaking their head. “Tell you what. Forget the arm wrestling; I wouldn’t want to make carrying our food back any more difficult on you.”

Now, it was  _her_  turn to blink. “… huh?”

“Well, I’m the only one who can do tattoos here, and this is my shop, so I’m pretty much here until closing.” Their lips curled into a slightly wider smile. “But, if you’re free, you could come back around later tonight, bring some food with you. I only have one more appointment today, and then it’s just the walk ins. So… if you don’t mind an interruption every now and again, I can send Yang home early.”

“So… Yang… is just a friend?” Why she needed to clarify  _that_  particular point baffled even her, but the words left her mouth without bothering checking with her brain.

Blake almost immediately laughed. “Best friend and employee, but not more than that.” But then, feline ears fell slightly, eyes darting away for a moment. “Although… I should probably mention the appointment after you… well… let’s just say I’ve been quietly freaking out about today because I’m just too damn gay to be dealing with this.” Despite the gloves, they reached up, obviously intending to run a hand through their hair but, considering the braid, settled for rubbing at one feline ear. “I’m just, I guess, glad that I won’t be  _unbelievably_  unprofessional in accepting that offer.”

“Well, part of me says ‘screw professionalism’ if it means turning down a good thing, and I’d  _really_  like to think I qualify as a good thing,” Velvet replied, with a little grin on her lips. “But the other part of me is absolutely terrified that you were ‘quietly freaking out’ because it looked to  _me_ like you might… not even be interested and I’d just shoved my whole foot, leg, and the  _other_  foot into my mouth with that line.”

The two of them just stared at each other for a moment before breaking down laughing.

“So… about dinner,” they said while changing gloves and picking up the needle gun again. “What were you thinking?”

“I can honestly say that I was just thinking ‘I really need to ask this person on a date’ but how does pizza sound?”

“Well, it’s hard to argue with that.” Amber eyes flashed her way. “But, I really should warn you, if you happen to see the customer coming in after you… try to let me down easy.”

“Oh? That much of a looker?” Velvet found  _that_  hard to believe, of course, but opted to humor the tattooist. “Be still, my beating heart.”

She saw the way amber eyes twinkled with amusement, now realizing that what Blake didn’t convey in their expression could easily be read in their eyes. 

And she just might get lost in them.

* * *

Weiss rolled her neck, running through the myriad of options spread out before her. She’d gone over it time and time again in her head, planned for every permutation of events that could possibly happen outside a natural disaster striking at the exact moment she walked into the tattoo parlour, and adjusted her expectations accordingly. She stood a chance at accomplishing two goals today and she  _would_  see at least one of them through. The other… required outside input.

“I can’t believe you’re really doing this,” Winter said, gripping the wheel with both hands. The phrase had passed her lips at least six times since that morning at the salon and each time it held a hint of both incredulity and pride. Although she might not understand her younger sister’s end game, they shared the same rebellious spirit, and channeled it in different ways. “When you choose to make a statement…”

“I  _make_  it.” Her lips lifted in a genuine smile. “I’m quite certain I might give Father a heart attack at this rate.”

They’d both broken away from the family in their own way. Weiss might run in the same circles, occupy the seat the man once had at the head of the family company, but she’d made a public spectacle of changing everything he’d put into place. All the unfair policies, all the microaggressions against Faunus employees, all tolerance for bigotry, she’d obliterated it the moment she had the power to do so, but she didn’t stop there. Winter had made her escape into the military at first, only returning to the company at Weiss’ behest; after firing half the upper echelons, pitiful ‘yes men’ who refused to do their jobs when it required them to stand up for people at the risk of losing favor with her father, the younger of the two found herself nearly overwhelmed with the resulting paperwork. Thankfully, they’d both been trained from an early age to do the job, and her sister’s assistance proved invaluable during the tumultuous months that followed.

The company had suffered a  _slight_  dip in profits due to her radical changes and she suspected more would be on the horizon as she shifted the margins away from stuffy old curmudgeons who did nothing but throw money places and expect more in return and into the hands of the very people working hard to keep the company afloat. Still, they were the pinnacle of corporate powerhouses in all of Remnant, and she didn’t deign to relinquish that position any time soon, even as she made more and more decisions that would be absolutely appalling to the capitalists who’d supported her father.

Good, she thought, seeing as she didn’t want their help anyway.

Winter shifted her grip on the steering wheel. “… may I-”

“Go ahead,” she replied with a smirk, tilting her head to make it easier for her sister to run her fingers through the thin, short strands. Growing up, they’d both been forced to keep their hair long, appropriate for young women growing into proper ladies. Now that she’d done some of the hard work, it felt good to liberate herself of that unspoken rule, having just that morning allowed someone to take a buzzer to her head. Perhaps only five inches all around, long enough to comb through but definitely not ‘proper’ for a young woman, which made her more than a little happy. “Think you might join me in the future?”

“I sincerely doubt it.” Winter chuckled, ruffling what remained of her hair before returning her hand to the wheel. “At this point, I’m just too used to it.”

“All you ever do is put it into a bun. You might as well cut it off.”

“As much as I support your visual rebellion against what is good and proper. I do  _like_ my hair.”

“But…  _you never do anything with it_.”

“Weiss.” Her sister shot her a look. “If I wear it down once in a while, will that placate you?”

“It’ll drive you insane,” she said, running a hand through her newly shortened locks. “This is remarkably freeing. I think you’d appreciate the sensation.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Winter turned the wheel, pulling up in front of the tattoo shop. “This is the place?”

“Yes.” Putting thoughts of influencing her sister’s hair care decisions away, she refocused on the task ahead. “Okay. I have a mission statement.”

“Of course you do.”

“It helps me stay focused.” She breathed in, deeply, and let it out slow. “I am going to go in there and get two things.”

“Well, one is a tattoo, I presume.” Blue eyes scanned the store front. “Are you also planning on a piercing?”

“No, I intend to get a date with the tattoo artist.”

Winter blinked, then nodded slowly. “Aggressive, certainly makes a statement, but are you sure-”

“I saw the way they looked at me; I know I’ve at least got a shot.” She rolled her neck again. “I’m going to have a fresh haircut, a tattoo,  _and_  a date by the end of the night, you just wait.”

Shutting off the car, they both got out and walked into the shop. Weiss was absolutely prepared to turn on the charm but what managed to surprise her, among all her meticulous planning, was the presence of a tall rabbit Faunus leaning against the counter, chiseled muscles and fresh ink on display, and she had to admit to herself that she’d be interested in a date with  _her_  as well. 

But, she still had her plan, and she intended to follow through with it.

“Which one’s the tattoo artist?” Winter whispered in her ear, eyeing the three people currently occupying the shop, aside from themselves.

“Black hair, cat Faunus. The rabbit Faunus is a customer.”

“What about the blonde?”

“Uh, an employee, I think.”

“Excellent, have fun.” And with that, Winter moved away, starting out with an inquiry into something on the wall and pulling the blonde’s attention away from the counter.

Now with only herself, the tattooist, and the surprise addition of another customer, Weiss opted to turn on the charm. “Good morning, Blake.”

“Uh, morning, Weiss.” They offered a little smile, nervously tapping their fingers against the counter for a moment before gesturing towards the rabbit Faunus. “This is Velvet. She’s the appointment before you; we just finished her up.”

“Blake does some fine work.” She rotated her arm, showing off the fresh ink covered in a light coating of lotion and saran wrap. Aside from thick bands wrapping around her bicep, on the outside was a heart, seemingly stitched together, and Weiss felt there had to be some significance to the design that eluded her. “They’re  _really_  talented.”

“I- I’m alright, I guess,” Blake replied, reaching up to brush a few wayward locks away from their eyes while ducking their head, the beginning of a blush appearing on their cheeks.

Immediately, Weiss recognized what was going on here; she wasn’t the only one angling for a date with the artist, and she was at a disadvantage purely from taking the later appointment.

But she was Weiss fucking Schnee and she didn’t concede a fight with ease.

“I, uh, really like the haircut.” They offered, ears rotating in an absolutely adorable way.

That, she thought, counted in her favor. “Why thank you, Blake, and I think Velvet’s absolutely right; your talent certainly shines through in your work.” Spying the coat rack in the corner, she reached up to take off her bolero. “Have you rested enough or should we wait a little longer? I wouldn’t want you straining yourself.”

“N-no, I’m good. Good to go.” The feline Faunus smiled, gesturing towards the back room. “Whenever you are.”

“Perfect.” Sliding the fabric from her shoulders, she set it on a hook and mulled over her next action for a moment before reaching for the hem of her shirt. Ultimately, she needed to make a  _statement_ , a power move to show the rabbit Faunus that she fully intended to catch the tattooist’s eye as well, and she wouldn’t be going down without a fight. “I must admit, I’ve been looking forward to this all week.”

Pulling her shirt over her head, she hung it on the same hook as her bolero and turned around, wearing just her white bra, skirt, and boots, setting her hands on her hips. Sure enough, she had the artist’s full attention and preened under the scrutiny, even managing to apparently catch the rabbit Faunus’ eye as well. Weiss knew her strengths- she had the body of a dancer, even after all these years keeping up with only the barest hints of a routine- and played into them well, lifting her chin in defiance while holding their gazes. 

“Velvet, you should come back with us,” she said, strutting towards the back room while reaching up, teasing at the clasp of her bra while throwing the words over her shoulder. “Blake’s work is absolutely stunning. It’d be a shame if no one saw the composition come to life.”

Behind her, she could hear the uncoordinated shuffling of two people moving, hurrying to follow after her, and she smirked.

Check and mate, she thought, convinced she’d just earned herself at least a  _shot_  at getting a date as she lead the way into the little room. Sure, she didn’t have muscles or a towering stature, or even much in the way of conventionally attractive features what with the scar running across her left eye, but she had confidence, killer shoulders, and an intricate understanding of how to grab someone’s attention.

Now, she just had to keep it.

* * *

Blake could take solace in one thing and one thing only: they did their job  _very_  well. Even with all the distractions, even with Velvet making little comments throughout her tattoo and out into the parlor, even with Weiss showing up and just…  _taking control_  in a way that Blake found unbelievably hot, even now that they had one very hot individual laid out half naked in front of them while the other sat near by, watching as they worked, their hand was steady, tracing the border of the chess piece across the woman’s back with practiced care. They figured it would be best to try and get the outline done now and check where Weiss was physically, not wanting to overtax the woman on her first tattoo, and realizing that running across the spine could provoke some serious reactions from people unfamiliar with the sensation.

That being said, Weiss took it like a champ, crinkling the sterile paper beneath her with every minute shift, and preoccupying herself in the meantime with talking to Velvet. Little things, like what she did for a living, if it was her first tattoo, what it meant, and then displaying extreme interest in hearing about the traditional markings most Faunus bore.

“Do you have one of those, Blake?” Weiss turned her head, just barely able to look back at them without moving too much.

“Yeah. It’s around my thigh,” they replied absently, finishing up one of the flourishes on the pointed crown at the top of the queen. “I did it myself a few years ago.”

“I’d love to see it sometime,” she said, a lilt to her voice. “I can only imagine how much talent it takes to mark yourself in such a manner.”

Trying to beat down the blush they could feel rising in their cheeks, Blake gave a nervous chuckle. “Oh, it’s, uh, not my best work.”

“Aw, you’re just being hard on yourself.” Velvet smiled leaning forward slightly. “I’m with Weiss; it probably looks amazing and you’re just hiding it away from us.”

Blake could  _feel_  the tension mounting in the woman beneath their hands. Because,  _of course_  having one of the two really hot customers they had today asking them out on a date wasn’t enough, no,  _both_  of them seemed intent on flustering them to the utmost degree, and Blake both did and didn’t want to see how Weiss would go about asking them out on a date. On the one hand, she was aggressive, and she was probably going to do something that would turn Blake into a stuttering mess. On the other, they weren’t sure how Velvet would react, or how they would survive if this unspoken competition continued.

“If you’re uncomfortable wearing shorts, though, I’m sure a picture would suffice is displaying your extraordinary skill.” Weiss offered nonchalantly. “I’ll give you my scroll number; you can send it to me later, if that’s amenable.”

They did  _not_  have the strength to deal with this unending onslaught of thinly veiled innuendo and barely disguised interest.

“You know, a thigh tattoo would be really cool.” The rabbit Faunus tilted her head, glancing up at some of the designs pinned to the walls. “Maybe something that starts on the hip and goes down? I kinda like the idea of only a handful of people ever knowing the extent of the design.”

“As enticing as that sounds, Blake’s work is far too beautiful to be hidden away in such a manner.” She shot back, blue eyes sharp as she carefully turned her head to look at Velvet. “I’m sure they get such compliments and requests all the time. Better, I think, to display their hard work  _all_  the time so it gets the exposure it so rightly deserves than keeping it a secret for only a few to find.”

 _That_  seemed to spark something in the rabbit Faunus, lips curling into a smirk. “So you’re planning on wearing backless dresses all the time now?”

“As often as I can,” Weiss replied, eyes narrowing in a way that wasn’t entirely aggressive and more than a  _little_  alluring. “You’d be surprised at the flexibility of my wardrobe when I plan on bearing such priceless artwork.”

“I’m sure I would be.” Velvet tilted her head, ears twitching slightly. “I’m sure your future partners are going to enjoy admiring it up close.”

Oh, great, now they’re flirting with each other, Blake thought, finishing up the last detail of the outline and sitting back. They needed a break, as much to chug some water and steady their hands as to try to beat down the conflicting emotions rolling through them. Again, on the one hand, they had a bit of an interest in  _both_  of their customers. On the other… they wouldn’t be entirely opposed to the two getting with each other… at least the mental imagine of that seemed rather enticing, imagining Velvet tracing the outline they’d just etched, Weiss lying on satin sheets she no doubt owned, maybe a breathy little sigh-

“Uh, I think I heard Yang calling me, so I’m going to check on her, you two stay here, and try not to move Weiss, I’ll be right back.” All the words came out in a rush, a single breath that held no pauses as they got up and escaped from the room as calmly as possible.

However, the respite they’d hoped for in the form of their best friend happened to be nowhere in sight, the counter bereft of Yang’s presence. For a moment, they started to think their friend might’ve pulled some  _serious_  shit, like locking the door and leaving them with no hope of distraction from the escalating gay war in the back room, but the sweet sting of the hookah smoke caught their nose. Heading over to the hookah room, the words that sat on their tongue never left, turning the corner to find Yang a bit… preoccupied, having just finished drawing smoke into her mouth before leaning over and shotgunning it into the awaiting mouth of the woman who’d accompanied Weiss- had to be a sister or other close relative, considering the strong resemblance. They might be inclined to think it was just harmless flirting on Yang’s part, but the fact that her best friend was firmly situated in the other woman’s lap kinda pushed it into ‘she’s obviously trying to get laid’ territory.

“Great,” they said, not realizing the single word had slipped from their lips until the two women jolted away from each other, coughing on the smoke that still resided in their lungs even as Yang nearly went toppling backwards onto the floor, saved only from an ungraceful fall by the arms firmly around her waist.

“B-blake! Guh, didn’t, ack, hear ya.” A cough separated every word even as their best friend offered a sheepish smile. “Everything, uh, alright?”

“Everyone in this building is a gay disaster waiting to happen; what do  _you_  think?”

“Oh, so Weiss asked you out?” Recovering remarkably quicker than Yang, the other woman raised a brow. “It… didn’t go well?”

“She hasn’t asked… yet…” Blake ran a hand over their face. “But she’s flirting hard enough that I swear I’m going to go crazy at this rate, and Velvet’s  _not_  helping.”

“Gee, buddy, I’m not sure what to tell ya.” Yang shrugged. “Try asking both of them out?”

“And that improves the situation  _how_?” They paused. “And what makes you think they’d agree to that?”

“Uh, I have eyes, and I watched both of you eyefuck Weiss when she came in, and I watched her do the same to both of you, and Velvet  _already_  asked you out.” The blonde shrugged. “Like, I’m no mathematician, but I’d say the odds are pretty firmly in your favor.”

Blake narrowed their eyes. “Was that a pun?”

“I have the right to remain silent.”

Throwing their hands into the air, they turned towards the back room, thoroughly convinced they’d be getting  _no_  help from their best friend. “Just- no sex in the shop. And if I survive the next three hours, you can take off early tonight.”

“That first rule applies to you, too! Just a reminder!”

Rolling their eyes, they steeled their nerves and prepared to duck back into the room, half convinced they’d enter to find an awkward silence and heated looks being exchanged between the two occupants.

Much to her surprise, Velvet sat with her jaw hanging open while Weiss looked at her intently, sitting up on the adjustable chair with an arm thrown over her breasts.

“You’re serious.” The rabbit Faunus ventured.

“ _Dead_  serious,” she replied, the set to her jaw at once intimidating and  _really_  amazing to watch.

“Okay.” Velvet turned, setting her sights on Blake. “Hey, mind if Weiss joins us tonight for dinner?”

They blinked, ears perking up. “… what?”

Almost immediately, Weiss opened her mouth to explain, but Velvet reached out to set a hand on her shoulder. “No, that’s just their response to being surprised, we’ve been over this. It’s not a bad thing.”

“Oh. Well, that’s a relief.” With a small sigh, she turned her attention to Blake. “It’s been brought to my attention that there’s a bit of… reciprocal attraction between the three of us, and we thought it might be a good idea to test the waters a bit.”

“You don’t have to make it sound like a business proposal.” She reached out, lightly nudging the woman’s shoulder. “Just because it’s called ‘poly negotiation’ doesn’t mean it’s a  _literal_  negotiation.”

“Well,  _excuse_  me, this is the first time I’ve done this!” There wasn’t a lot of heat to her voice, more just a bit defensive, and they found it surprising that she didn’t blush nearly as much as her pale skin should allow. “ _Anyway_ , if you’re interested, Blake, it’s something we’re both willing to pursue.”

Almost numbly, they walked over to their chair and sat down, shoulders relaxing by degrees. Honestly, they hadn’t entertained the thought until just before leaving the room, but now that it seemed viable… well… they couldn’t really ask for a better solution.

“Does pizza sound good?” They offered, still more than a little surprised at the turn of events.

“Yeah.”

“Sounds wonderful.”

“Okay,” they replied, shaking their head slightly and smiling. All that freaking out, and now they had a date with  _both_  of their customers. There was probably something about ethics somewhere in there, but they decided mutual attractions weren’t terribly against the rules. It wasn’t like she was going to fire herself, anyway… although, that did bring up something else. “By the way, who was that who came in with you?”

“Oh, Winter? She’s my sister.” Again, blue eyes narrowed, but this time in suspicion. “Why do you ask?”

“Because I’m pretty sure my best friend is trying to get with her.”

Apparently placated, Weiss shrugged and proceeded to lay back down for the rest of her tattoo. “Well, you may want to warn your friend; Winter doesn’t…  _do_  relationships. I’m afraid it’ll be more of a friends with benefits or on, off affair.”

“I’ll let her know.” Blake changed their gloves, humming softly. “I’m… actually really glad you two worked that out while I was gone. I’m not sure how much longer I could’ve survived the flirt war.”

“Oh, Blake, see,  _that_  is where you fucked up.” Velvet shot them a wicked smirk. “Now that we’re not busy trying to one up each other, we can spend  _all day_  flirting with you.”

Sucking in a breath, they reached over and turned up the volume on the store’s sound system.

It was going to be a  _long_  day. And they  _really_  didn’t want to be anywhere else for it, even if they ran the risk of fainting dead away from the gay overload.

At least they’d go happy.

* * *

Blake locked up the shop, turning around to meet one of their girlfriends with a smile. After a year of dating, they could honestly say they’d never been happier.

“So? How’d it go with Yang today?” Velvet raised a brow, pausing to dart in for a kiss before they walked to the car.

“Pretty well. She finally picked out a ring.” They got in, settling for a moment before starting the trip home. “Have you heard from Weiss yet?”

“No, she had to meet her sister for something.” Immediately hitting the button to pull back the convertible top, the rabbit Faunus let her ears stand tall, the fresh ink on her forearm still glistening from her latest tattoo. “Are you really going to try avoiding our girlfriend until Yang pops the question?”

“You and I both know I don’t stand a chance at keeping secrets from Weiss.” They leaned back in the seat, looking forward to a nice, long soak in hot water, and maybe a massage if they played their cards right. “If I ruin the surprise, I’ll never hear the end of it.”

“Any idea when-” The ringtone cut her off, Weiss’ favorite song playing long enough for both of them to exchange smiles and an unspoken ‘speak of the devil’ before Velvet hit the answer button, putting her on speaking. “We were just talking about you.”

“Oh, good, because I want  _both_  of you to listen very closely.” Her voice possessed that rare quality, that ‘I’m very excited but I could easily be very pissed, just test me’ tone that had both of them on edge. “Winter just showed me the ring she bought for Yang. An  _engagement_  ring, I’ll add, and if my ‘no-strings-attached’ sister gets married before  _I_  do,  _neither_  of you will hear the end of it!” A pause. “Also, I’m picking up dinner on the way home. Grab some wine. Love you both, see you when you get home.”

After the click, the two Faunus turned to look at each other.

“You bought your ring, right?” Velvet ventured, more than a little shaken by how  _very_  serious their girlfriend sounded.

Honestly, it was Blake going ring shopping  _first_  that had given their best friend the idea, but she should've known those two would've hashed everything out and then some as soon as possible. Neither of them were exactly well known for their patience. “Yeah, you?”

“Uh huh.” She nodded, letting out a sigh of relief. “I am  _not_  spending another night on the couch.”

“You have to admit, you deserved it last time.”

“Not the point!” Velvet shifted into gear. “Call Yang and tell her to give us at least a week before they break the news. I’m sure those two can occupy each other until then.”

“Relax, Yang’s not planning on proposing until next week anyway.” They paused. “…but Winter might…” At the look their girlfriend shot them, they pulled out their scroll. “I’m calling, I’m calling.”

“Good.” Cringing, she pulled out onto the street. “ _And_  we have to beat her home. How the hell are we going to make a really special, romantic proposal happen in, like, less than thirty minutes?”

“Just because it needs to be said: literally  _our entire relationship_  is based on ‘huh, we should try that’ followed  _immediately_  by trying it,” Blake said, lifting the scroll to their ear. “That’s how we got together, had sex that first time, the time with the handcuffs, the cheese ball incident, that time at the mall-”

Velvet laughed. “Okay, point taken. We’re a pretty impromptu triad.” Then, she flashed a smile. “And I love every minute of it.”

“Love you, too,” they replied, smiling even as the call connected.

They really didn’t know where they’d be without these two insane, loving, absolutely amazing people in their life, but they really didn’t want to be anywhere else. 

Even when potentially facing the wrath of their smallest girlfriend.


	3. Happens So Fast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Grease!AU. Because. I could. With a hint of Elderburn

Weiss turned, tray in hand, and scanned the cafeteria with her good eye. Admittedly, the floor plan was much more open than any dining situation she’d been familiar with, students even allowed to eat outside among the trees rather than inside, but there were certain similarities. Open seats in less than ideal positions, friends grouped up together, a few teachers milling around under the pretense of fetching their own lunches while keeping an eye on their charges- typical of any high school, even one so far away from her homeland.

Aside from a surprisingly familiar face, her first day at a new school had come with remarkably few surprises.

“Oh, hey, are you the new girl?”

Up to, and including,  _that_.

“Well, I’m certainly new. Jury’s still out on the second part,” she replied dryly, turning to see the blond boy from earlier that morning, the same one who’d quite nearly lost the fight between himself, his backpack, and the door. “And you are?”

“Jaune. Jaune Arc.” He held out a hand- nevermind the tray she carried- and smiled wide. “I’m a local.”

“Charming.” A sigh slipped past her lips, starting towards the doors; a lunch out among the pleasant air seemed novel enough for her to try it at least once. “Weiss Schnee.”

“That’s a really pretty name.” Keeping pace with her, Jaune hurried ahead to open the door. At the very least, his heart seemed in the right place. “Where are you from?”

“Atlas.” She spied an empty table, which would work well enough. As she sat down, Weiss noticed she wasn’t alone and resigned herself to entertaining company. Honestly, she’d rather enjoyed the distance everyone else had kept so far; back in her homeland, she could hardly take three steps without being surrounded by people who cared about as much for her as most people did about the grass beneath their shoes. “I’d rather not talk about it.”

“That’s okay! We can talk about other things.” He offered in a friendly matter. Before she had the chance to point out that she actually intended on  _eating_  her lunch, Jaune suddenly went stock still, shrinking down where he sat. “Oh no. It’s  _them_.”

“Them?” Turning around, she followed his gaze to see two groups of people entering the little courtyard in front of the cafeteria, each bedecked in what would be considered uniforms for the sheer conformity of each person wearing it. 

On the one hand, bluejeans and black leather jackets, sigils stitched into the right shoulder that provided the only difference between them, calf high boots, and letters across the back- BYRP.  _This_  look she’d already dissected, having run into Blake earlier in the day, much to her own surprise, though she hadn’t been formally introduced to the other members of the ‘crew’, as some had taken to calling the four. It painted such a starkly different picture to the Blake she’d become familiar with during her brief time on the shore with the Faunus.

On the other, board shorts and tank tops with sigils on the front and the letters CFVY on the back, putting on display rather impressive muscles from the four, the whole lot also wearing sunglasses though of slightly varying designs.

The two groups seemed to regard the other with  _very pointed_  disinterest. It was almost funny.

“They’re bad news.” He puffed out his chest a bit with a little bit of bravado. “Don’t worry, I can protect you; they don’t usually give me any grief.”

“How are they bad news?” She glanced at the young man, raising a brow in askance to prove that she genuinely wanted to know.

“Well, like… they’re gangs, and they start nothing but trouble.” He seemed genuinely surprised when she waved her hand for something more concrete, begging him to continue. “Like- okay, like, BYRP-”

“Burp?”

“Yeah, that’s what they call themselves.” He jerked his chin towards Blake’s group. “Each one of them just gets up to  _no_  good. That little one? Her name’s Ruby, and she’s a total speed demon! Always talking about how fast she goes! She’s  _always_  getting tickets for speeding and she never pays ‘em!”

“… go on.”

“And, and Yang, the blonde- she’s dating a teacher!  _A teacher!_  And, yeah, we don’t know  _who_  yet, but she talks about her teacher girlfriend  _all_  the time! Probably the only reason she hasn’t been expelled.” A headache began to form and she rubbed at her temple absently. “And Pyrrha, she’s… well, I mean, she can be nice, I guess, but she can break people in half! She’s, like, a black belt, and she’s always getting into fights!”

“Here on campus?”

“No, no, at least not since that one time, but, honestly, the dude kinda deserved it.” He winced. “Cardin’s… a  _royal_  ass.”

“Wonderful. What about Blake?”

“Oh, them, well, they used to run with a  _really_  rough crowd. Called themselves White Fangs, used to cause all sorts of trouble!”

“And what have they done  _recently_?”

“Uh… oh! They got into it with Professor Oobleck once a few weeks back, trying to correct his lesson about the Faunus Relocation.” A moment passed as he tilted his head. “I mean, Professor Oobleck admitted they were right, but they could’ve been nicer about it.”

Mentally, she summoned the deepest depth of her patience. “And the other group?”

“Oh, CFVY, they’re just as bad!” He quickly glanced around at the sudden uptick in volume his voice had taken, comforted when no one seemed to be paying their conversation any mind. Then he continued in a softer voice. “Well, take Coco. She’s always running red lights and she never followed instructions during art class.”

“Oh, the horror.”

“Look, I’m just saying, there’s a pattern of behavior.” Jaune shrugged. “Fox is always tripping people or shoulder checking them and Yatsuhashi? I mean, look at him, he’s always scowling like that, as if everyone around him is this huge inconvenience. Then there’s Velvet.” He shook his head. “No, she’s not someone to mess with; she lost her ear in a brawl when she went on vacation. Vacation! Can you believe that? People should relax on vacation.”

“Where’d she go?”

“Huh?”

“Where did she go?” Weiss raised a brow. “On vacation.”

“Oh… I dunno.” He shrugged. “Does that matter?”

“Yes, it does, because I can see from here that it’s a clean cut, but not the sort made by a surgeon.” She tilted her head, using her good eye to examine the two groups standing off facing each other. They didn’t seem aggressive, per se, but they definitely looked like they were posturing for show. The question was: who was the show for? “In some parts of Remnant, Faunus still face heavy discrimination.” A frown touched her lips. “ _My_  part of the world is most certainly one of them. That’s not the sort of wound inflicted during a bar fight and cleaned up after; it was probably made by a blade, clean enough that whatever medical profession she sought- if any- didn’t deem removing more to be necessary.” Her gaze shifted. “And Ruby hardly looks old enough to be at this school, much less to drive a car. What kind does she drive? Do you know?”

“Uh, no… I’ve… never actually seen her drive.”

“I suspect she doesn’t, especially since I saw her chaining up her bike this morning. And him, Fox you said? Have you ever waved to him and he didn’t react?”

“Oh, all the time! It’s like no one exists around him!”

“… you do realize he’s blind, right?” He pointed out the striped cane- red and dark brown, a strange color combination but it worked. “He  _literally_  can’t see, so it’s no wonder he bumps into people who aren’t paying attention themselves.” She sighed. “And the big one, Yatsuhashi. He’s not  _scowling;_  he’s quite clearly relaxed. You can tell by the slump of his shoulders. This is coming from someone with a genetic predisposition towards ‘resting bitch face’; I  _know_  that look, and it conveys nothing more than disinterest.”

“Well, what about Blake and Pyrrha? They’re still bad news. And Coco.”

“Oh, yes, imagine a student hearing an incorrect history that she has a vested personal interest in and being  _polite_  about it being taught incorrectly. See the previous mention I made about ‘heavy discrimination’.” She shrugged. “And you yourself can admit that Pyrrha’s done nothing wrong that you can remember, except beat up someone who deserved the treatment. Not sure about Coco, though.”

With every word, he seemed more confused than before, shifting uncomfortably when she shifted her gaze back to him. “Well, we can  _at least_  agree that Yang’s definitely in the wrong, right?”

“Well, let’s see. What’s Yang’s full name?”

“Uh, Yang Xiao Long, but why does that matter?”

“Because the ‘teacher’ she’s dating is my sister,” Weiss replied with a little smirk. “And I can assure you, she doesn’t work here. Or at all, actually; she’s studying at the college for her teaching degree.” She shrugged. “Although we’ve yet to meet face-to-face, Winter made sure to clear it through me before the two started dating, and given the recent development of that relationship, I think that rather effectively debunks the idea that Yang’s some sort of deviant.” A pause, and then she narrowed her eyes. “If anything, shame on the teacher for dating a student, by the by. I think that’s an important distinction to make.”

Jaune blinked, his shoulders slumping. “So… you’re saying…”

“That you should use your eyes- seeing as you have  _two_  of them- rather than putting stock in exaggerated rumors.” She stood up, grabbing her lunch tray and giving him a small smile. “And, just to be clear, you should endeavor to learn a bit about a person before judging them one way or another. As another example: I  _don’t_  want to date you. I’m a lesbian.”

“I- well- I don’t know what-”

“Look me in the eye and tell me you  _actually_  wanted to get to know me as a person before asking me out on a date.” When he remained silent, she nodded. “You’re a nice enough guy, Jaune. But… try to remember that everyone you meet is a person, first, and there’s far more to them than meets the eye.” She turned her head, ensuring he could see the damage done to her left eye that robbed her of vision. “And coming from someone who’s half blind, let me assure you: it was a difficult lesson to learn and even harder to put it into practice. Be thankful you’ve gained the knowledge much easier than I did.”

Turning away, she started towards the groups of troublemakers, who seemed to be quite content trading barbs between them.

* * *

Velvet narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. As much as she enjoyed the daily shit talking with Blake’s crew, she  _did_  want to eat today. “Look, Belladonna, it’s been fun, but now you’re bugging me. Step off.”

“Like hell I will.” They narrowed their amber eyes. “We go through this every day, Scarletina. Just give it up already. It’s getting old.”

“It  _really_  is.” Ruby grumbled, a little furrow to her brow as she outright pouted.

No, she would  _not_  lose because of that damn pout. “Then move it. We ain’t got all day.”

“What seems to be the problem?” A new voice cut in, prompting all eight of them to turn their heads to acknowledge the fool who’d dare interrupt their daily beef.

“Oh, uh, h-hi, Weiss.” And in the blink of an eye, her calm and cool rival of  _years_  turned into a stuttering,  _blushing_  fool. “W-we were, just, well-”

“We’re determining who eats first.” Coco supplied, obviously intrigued by the newcomer’s appearance.

Snapping out of her surprise, Velvet nodded. “Yeah. We ate first yesterday. It’s  _their_  turn.”

Weiss blinked. “I’m sorry; you’re arguing for the  _other_  group to eat first.”

“Yeah.” She shrugged. “It’s only polite.” She shot a look at Blake. “But  _they’re_  being difficult, as usual.”

“Look, we  _both_  know they don’t always have enough pizzas for all of us, and it’s practically the only thing you eat!” Blake snapped out, apparently regaining their ability to properly speak. “So just go in and grab your food, you punk!”

“You’ve got the runt!  _You_  go grab food!”

“Okay,  _my_  food is getting cold, so as amusing as this is,” Weiss said, turning towards Blake. “You four come with me. You’re eating first today.”

“Finally!” Ruby threw her hands in the air and turned towards the cafeteria. “They better have some cookies left!”

Velvet watched with a smirk, taking a bit of pride in the annoyance flashing across her rival’s expression, but it died in the next moment when Weiss laid a hand on their forearm and pulled their attention away.

“Come along, now. I’d love to hear more about your friends.”

As BYRP started towards the cafeteria, Velvet watched, mood souring with every step.

“Uh oh.  _Someone_  is jealous.”

“Shut up, Coco.”

“Wait, who’s jealous?” Fox paused. “It’s Velvet, isn’t it?”

“Yup.”

“ _Shut up, Yatsu_.”

Fox whistled low. “So what’s the score?”

“That new voice you heard was a  _very_  pretty girl turning Belladonna into a blushing mess, and our sweet little Velvs is jealous.”

“I am  _not_  jealous.” She rounded on her friends, her glare hardly effective against them. “Who would I even be jealous of, by the way? Belladonna? Ha! I could get a girl as pretty as that to go on a date with me.”

“You can’t count yourself,” Yatsu said, earning a groan and two snickers for his contribution. “But, seriously, you think you’re jealous of Belladonna?”

“I am  _not_ -”

“Excuse me.” Velvet turned around slowly, coming face-to-face with the woman who’d so effortlessly thrown her rival off guard. “Here.”

Umber eyes fell to find a pizza being held out towards her. “Uh…”

“To make sure they didn’t run out.” She shrugged nonchalantly. “Everyone wins.” With a little bit of hesitation, Velvet accepted the pizza box. “There we go. Enjoy your lunch.”

After Weiss had walked away, Velvet regarded her lunch with a furrow to her brow. “I’m stealing Belladonna’s girl.”

Yatsu sighed. “You idiot.”

“I have twenty-twenty vision compared to you,” Fox said with a groan.

Coco just put her hand on Velvet’s shoulder and pushed her glasses down so their eyes could meet. “Velvs, honey, light of my life… do you  _really_  think you’re jealous of Belladonna?”

“Of course!” She gestured with the pizza box. “Who  _else_  could I be jealous of?”

“Uh, Weiss. Obviously.”

“What?” A laugh burst from her lips. “Oh, that’s funny as hell, Coco. You really had me going there for a sec.”

“God, you’re hopeless.” Her best friend threw her hands in the air. “Fine, fuck it, let’s go help you make an idiot of yourself. What are friends for?”

Velvet watched as her rival and their crew exited the cafeteria, heading in with her friends to grab their food.

It still made her laugh a little, though. 

Her? Jealous of Weiss? For what, effortlessly getting Blake to do something?

Ha! Yeah, right!


End file.
